This study will evaluate inflammatory mediators from patients with pulmonary fibrosis by bronchoalveolar lavage (IL-1 Beta, TNF-alpha, IL-8, fibronectin) and bronchial brushing (fibronectin, TGF-Beta). It will also modulate inflammatory mediators by placing patients on a regime of colchicine daily and follow-up bronchoscopy studies at six and twelve weeks. The lab was used for the following: BAL analysis, DNA isolation, ELISA, PCR, RNA isolation, blood separation, and use of laminar flow hoods.